Nudos
by RukiaU
Summary: Tras un sorprendente descubrimiento, Mikoto intenta averiguar la verdad sobre Itachi, conseguir que Sasuke siga resistiéndose a su acosador y convencer a su marido de que no se siente atraída por el Hokage. AU ninjaverse, Narusasu, Itachix?, FugakuxMikoto


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**Advertencias: Yaoi **y **het**, en forma de NarutoxSasuke, FugakuxMikoto (son los padres de Sasuke :p) e Itachix"alguien que no voy a decir" XD. **NO** habrá lemon explícito. **AU**; Itachi no mató al clan y el Cuarto sigue vivo. Las demás diferencias con el canon se supone que son consecuencia de esto, así que ya las iréis descubriendo :p

**N/A:** Este fic es una especie de experimento con diferentes POVs y sobre personajes que no suelen salir en los fics (bueno, en el canon están muertos, así que es comprensible). El siguiente capítulo será desde el POV de Naruto ;D

Para **Maruy-Chan**, a ver si la dedicatoria compensa que aún no haya escrito el fic que le prometí XD (Ma, es que la porno-inspiración se fue... XDD).

* * *

**Nudos**

**1**

**Mikoto**

Mikoto sintió cómo los hilos de chakra que habían atravesado la piel de su estómago comenzaban a tantear lentamente en su interior y respiró hondo, intentando relajarse.

Esforzándose por ignorar el calor eléctrico que empezaba a invadirla, haciéndola sentirse extraña a la vez que curiosamente cómoda, fijó la vista en el calendario de la pared y, contando los días que le quedaban, esbozó una media sonrisa.

- El bebé está perfectamente - oyó decir a Tsunade, y unos segundos después la sensación cálida desapareció. Moviéndose con dificultad, Mikoto se sentó en la camilla y comenzó a recolocar sus ropas.

- Déjeme que la ayude, Mikoto-sama - dijo Hinata, la ayudante de Tsunade, acercándose a ella. Agradeciéndole el gesto, Mikoto tomó su mano y dejó que la ayudara a ponerse en pie de nuevo. Por unos instantes se sintió algo aturdida por haberse levantado tan rápido después de permanecer un rato tendida en la camilla, pero el mareo se disipó rápidamente. La chica soltó su mano y le sonrió, sonrojándose ligeramente cuando Mikoto le respondió con otra sonrisa, y Tsunade dejó sobre la mesa los papeles que estaba hojeando y la miró.

- Si no hay ningún imprevisto tu hijo nacerá dentro de doce días.

Mikoto asintió, secretamente complacida de que sus cálculos hubieran resultado acertados. Doce días, se dijo para sí con un suspiro un cuarto de hora después, mientras se alejaba del hospital de Konoha.

Doce días de irritaciones, molestias y mal humor. Doce días de inquietud e impaciencia. Y, sobre todo, doce días de aburrimiento. Fugaku y Sasuke, aún cuando estaban en la aldea, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en el Cuartel General de Policía, y el grupo ANBU que Itachi lideraba apenas hacía pausa entre misión y misión. Y, en su avanzado estado, ella no podía hacer más que pasear, cada vez con más esfuerzo, y hacer las tareas más sencillas.

Apenas podía esperar a tener el niño entre sus brazos. Cuando Fugaku y ella decidieron tener otro hijo se había sentido asustada por la posibilidad de que hubiera algún problema durante el embarazo, incluso había temido que su edad ya no le permitiera concebir, pero todo había salido sorprendentemente bien. Al principio había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que fuera una niña, pero cuando Hinata, usando su Byakugan, le confirmó que esperaba otro varón, la noticia la colmó de una felicidad tal que a partir de ese momento fue imposible para ella imaginar que esperar una hija pudiera hacerla sentir la mitad de afortunada.

Y ahora no podía soportar la impaciencia de tener a alguien a quien cuidar, a quien enseñar a lanzar kunais y cuya cara de felicidad observar tras el primer día en la academia Ninja, alguien a quien amar incondicionalmente como sólo puede hacerlo una madre. Aún estaba enamorada de su marido y nunca dejaría de querer a sus otros hijos, pero echaba de menos cuando éstos eran pequeños. Ahora tenían sus propias preocupaciones y su propia vida, y ella ya no podía cuidarlos como le gustaría.

Ahí estaba su Sasuke, un ninja excepcional, una de las promesas de la policía de Konoha, y además locamente enamorado del hijo del Hokage, pero demasiado orgulloso como para reconocer siquiera que el otro existía. Uno pensaría que el primogénito del líder de la villa era lo suficientemente bueno para el vástago más joven de la casa principal de los Uchiha, pero para Sasuke nadie parecía ser lo suficientemente nada. Quizás si Itachi le hubiera prestado algo más de atención... pero sería incesto, y esas cosas no ocurrían en la familia Uchiha desde hacía por lo menos dos generaciones. Que se supiera. Y, fuera como fuera, todo el mundo sabía que Sasuke amaba a Naruto. Todo el mundo excepto Sasuke, claro.

A Mikoto se le partía el corazón cada vez que salía con Sasuke a hacer algún recado y el otro chico los abordaba apenas salían del distrito de los Uchiha, murmurando todo tipo de incoherencias para intentar llamar la atención de Sasuke mientras éste fingía estar interesado en las partículas de polvo que flotaban en el aire. Mikoto siempre encontraba alguna excusa para dejarlos solos, a pesar de la mirada asesina que le lanzaba Sasuke cuando lo hacía, y si no encontraba a nadie con quien charlar mientras esperaba a que el otro chico se diera por vencido se entretenía observándolos mientras interaccionaban, o, mejor dicho, mientras Naruto intentaba interaccionar.

Nadie hubiera creído que la mirada aburrida de Sasuke y sus respuestas monosilábicas escondieran algo más que indiferencia si éste no hubiera irrumpido en una reunión entre los altos dignatarios de las cinco villas más importantes y amenazado de muerte al Kazekage si se atrevía a meter en su calabaza gigante un solo grano de arena que _su _Naruto hubiera pisado. Cosas como _castración_ y _ahogarse en su propia sangre _fueron mencionadas varias veces, pero ninguno de los presentes había osado nunca repetir las palabras exactas.

Estuvo a punto de desencadenarse un conflicto diplomático bastante grave, pero Minato vio a su hijo tan feliz por el arrebato de celos de su... su _lo que fuera,_ que lo único que hizo fue reprender suavemente a Sasuke y comentar en un tono inapropiadamente jocoso lo afortunado que sería Naruto si Sasuke (que, por desgracia para el hokage, aún estaba presente en ese momento) resultara ser así de fogoso en la cama. Eso dio lugar a un intento de hokagicidio, pero como comentó Minato a Mikoto y su marido, delante de un enfurruñado Sasuke y de un aún sonriente Naruto, todo quedaba en familia.

Desde entonces, toda Konoha y parte de otras aldeas había oído (sobre todo de boca de Naruto) que los dos jóvenes estaban algo así como prometidos, a pesar de que Sasuke aún juraba que preferiría convertirse en el juguete sexual de la más fea de las chicas de su club de fans antes que acercarse a _él_. Sin embargo, Naruto decía que el otro sólo estaba haciéndose en difícil, y que no descansaría hasta que Sasuke admitiera que lo amaba, que no podía esperar a casarse y que se moría por tener bebés-de-hombre con él. O al menos por intentarlo.

Y el chiquillo era persistente. Naruto había irrumpido tantas veces en la habitación de Sasuke en medio de la noche que Fugaku se había visto obligado a apostar permanentemente dos jounin del cuerpo de policía bajo la ventana de su hijo, para que dicho hijo no acabara enfureciéndose y prendiendo fuego a la torre del Hokage, a ser posible con cierto chico rubio dentro. A pesar de eso, los guardias tenían instrucciones de dejar entrar a Naruto al menos la mitad de las veces que lo intentara; los Uchiha eran los primeros interesados en que la relación prosperara, y a veces un poco de acoso controlado es la mejor forma de cortejo. Además, últimamente las amenazas de muerte que los despertaban una madrugada de cada dos se habían vuelto menos virulentas, por lo que los planes de boda seguían en marcha.

Luego estaba Itachi. Aparentemente indiferente de todo cuanto le rodeaba, frío e independiente, aún más desde que se negó a entrar en el cuerpo de policía, como hacían todos los Uchiha antes o después, y decidió seguir trabajando directamente bajo las órdenes del Hokage. El clan no apreciaba mucho el individualismo, e Itachi mostraba en exceso esa cualidad como para ser el favorito de muchos de los Uchiha; a pesar de eso, había mucha gente que lo admiraba, dentro y fuera del clan, pero él nunca había mostrado ese tipo de _admiración_ por nadie.

Tradicionalmente todos habían considerado que Sasuke era el hijo asexual, pero desde que sus hormonas (o, mejor dicho, las de Naruto) habían despertado, dicho título parecía haber encontrado un nuevo dueño. Dado su escaso interés por cualquier criatura del sexo femenino, Mikoto había deducido que Itachi era gay desde la primera vez que lo descubrió pintándose las uñas de lila, pero tampoco le había visto prestar atención a ningún hombre. A Sasuke tampoco, pero el _no prestar atención _de Sasuke era mucho más sutil; menos parecido al _no existes _de Itachi que al _finjo que no existes pero en realidad me muero porque me tomes en medio de la calle y me hagas cosas que una madre nunca debería imaginar sobre su hijo _que se activaba cada vez que Naruto estaba cerca. No, Itachi era distinto. Muy distinto.

Por eso cuando pasó al lado de la torre del Hokage y vio a Naruto salir apresuradamente en dirección al distrito de los Uchiha, aún vestido con las ropas de la última misión y despidiendo un olor que revelaba que había considerado que tomar una ducha antes de correr a arrojarse a los brazos de su amado (o, al menos, intentarlo) era una pérdida de tiempo, Mikoto no pudo evitar sonreír, entre enternecida por el gesto y divertida por las casi irreverentes palabras de disculpa que Naruto gritaba a los inocentes transeúntes a los que atropellaba en su alocada carrera.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa se transformó en una mueca sorprendida cuando, apenas dos minutos después, Itachi salió del mismo lugar, con la ropa sutilmente desordenada y una expresión en la cara que no era del todo indiferente. Con una leve sospecha, Mikoto realizó un rápido genjutsu para ocultarse y activó su sharingan, ignorando las recomendaciones de Tsunade sobre utilizar su chakra más de lo imprescindible. Rápidamente revisó las ropas de Itachi de arriba a abajo, no muy segura de lo que estaba buscando y algo temerosa de lo que podría encontrar.

Y entonces lo vio. Un pequeño desgarrón en la ropa, una arañazo en el cuello y un par de pelos, humanos, cortos y -Mikoto contuvo la respiración - _rubios_, trabados sobre la parte superior de su uniforme de ANBU.

En ese momento recordó al ninja que había abandonado con tanta prisa el lugar hacía sólo unos minutos.

Mikoto esperó a que Itachi se hubiera marchado para deshacer el genjutsu y, tras permanecer inmóvil en medio de la calle durante unos segundos, sumida en sus pensamientos, reanudó la marcha en dirección a su casa.

Nadie le prestó demasiada atención, pero si alguien la hubiera observado con detenimiento hubiera reparado en el brillo de sus ojos, muy diferente al de un rato antes. Era el brillo de los ojos del gato que creía que pasaría el resto de la tarde aburrido y de repente descubre un ratón con el que jugar. Era el brillo de los ojos de la leona que descubre que alguien se ha atrevido a tocar a uno de sus cachorros. Era el brillo de los ojos del depredador que, en vez de abalanzarse directamente sobre su presa, decide esperar pacientemente a que ésta cometa un fallo para acercarse a ella y despedazarla.

Era un brillo peligroso.

**Continuará**

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
